


Kiss me

by Leahnae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahnae/pseuds/Leahnae
Summary: This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Halloween Masquerade One Shot Contest 2019





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
“Harry? Are you listening?” Hermione said as she waved a hand in front of his face. 

He looked at her and smiled apologetically saying he must have zoned out for a minute. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Harry said sheepishly. “Do you mind telling me what the announcement was?”

“Honestly, you would think one would pay attention when the headmaster himself has an announcement. Dumbledore said there is going to be a masquerade ball Halloween night. What were you even thinking about to zone out like that?”

“Oh, lovely,” Harry said softly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he looked down at his plate of half-eaten food. 

Harry hadn’t told his friends about the nightly sessions with Dumbledore and the Pensieve. He and Harry had been going over memory after memory to try and piece together clues surrounding the mystery of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had asked Harry to get on Horace Slughorn’s good side and he seemed to be failing miserably. Harry wasn’t quite sure what all of this was about. All he knew was that he is “The Boy Who Lived” and with that title came responsibilities whether he wanted them or not. These responsibilities are what occupied his mind. 

Harry didn’t much care for Halloween and it was no secret. Most would think it was because it is the day his parents died but it wasn’t. This was also the day he dragged his two favorite people into this mess of his. It’s the day he was unwillingly chosen to fight for his life at fourteen. One could say, Halloween was a curse Harry couldn’t shake. 

“Harry, are you going to ask Ginny to the masquerade?” Hermione said with a smirk while nudging him in the ribs. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes as Ron mumbled something under his breath about how he didn’t want to think of his baby sister snogging his best friend. 

Harry would love to ask Ginny to the dance, but he didn’t know how or if he would even be attending with the responsibility of being Harry. He also wasn't sure if he could be happy. 

**oOo**

Harry entered professor Dumbledore’s office as he was pouring the glittering blue essence into the Pensieve. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Dumbledore cut him off, “Yes, Harry, you may go to the masquerade.”

“Ho-how did you know that was what I was going to ask, professor?”

Sometimes Harry forgot how skilled Dumbledore was at legilimency. He knew what Harry was going to say before Harry Knew himself sometimes. It was a bit scary now that Harry thought about it. 

“I assume you know the answer to that,” Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye and a hint of a smile on his worn face. 

“Are you sure professor? I don’t have to go, I could still help if you need me to. I am nor sure I will have any fun if I am being completely honest,” Harry rambled. 

Without looking away from the Pensieve, Dumbledore said. “ Harry. You may be The Chosen one, but you are yet a boy. You didn’t ask for this life and if anyone deserves a night of fun, it is you. I presume you will ask the Granger girl, Ginny, to the masquerade?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to protest or to agree, he didn’t know which. 

“I see and hear things around the castle,” Dumbledore smirked. “I want to show this memory, Harry.” 

**oOo**

There was only one week left until the Masquerade ball and Harry had yet to ask Ginny if she would be his date. He could see her glancing his way during meals and in the halls as though she was waiting for him to ask. He just couldn’t find the courage to ask her. Hermione would remind him every so often how close the dance was in hopes he would get up and ask Ginny. 

He just didn't want her to be disappointed. He had tried to find the right time, the right way, but nothing seemed right. She deserved so much more than what he had to offer. 

“Harry! Just ask her. She is going to say yes. If you wait too much longer, she will have found someone else,” Hermione said, not looking up from her transfiguration studies. He should be studying too, but he just couldn’t concentrate. Ron was snoring a bit, having fallen asleep using his open book as a pillow. 

“Do you know where Ginny is, Hermione?”

“Down by the black lake,” she answered. 

Harry grabbed all of his things and ran out of the Great Hall vaguely hearing Professor McGonagall asking him where he was going in such a hurry and if he had finished the assignment. Harry practically ran all the way to the Black Lake, only slowing when he was close enough to see Ginny. She was so beautiful with her pale, alabaster skin and fiery red hair. 

Harry approached the tree Ginny was reading under, going through what he was going to say to her. He was deep in thought when he heard, “Hiya Harry.” He looked to see Ginny smiling up at him.

“Oh! Hi Ginny,” Harry said, looking up and away, rubbing his neck. “I didn’t know you here,” he lied. In the same breath, he asked if he could take a seat next to her. When she nodded, he sat down. 

For several moments they sat in silence, soaking up the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks of the bank, the gentle sound of the trees rustling in the wind, the way they both seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation. 

“Will you go to the ball with me?” they both asked in unison. 

Harry smiled as he heard her giggle a bit. He loved the way the freckles across her nose seemed to dance whenever she smiled or laughed. She was the only person these last few months that could make him feel warm inside.

“It’s a date,” Ginny said with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye. The way she said that made his stomach feel like something inside was doing flips. 

**oOo**

Harry looked in the mirror, straightening his dress robes, the nervousness getting to him now. Had she really meant it was a date? Like a date date? His head had been swimming since she spoke those words. 

There was a knock on his dormitory door. Hermione and Ron peaked their heads in. Hermione was in a long, maroon gown that poofed out at the waist. The warm glow from the fire danced off of the gemstones the train of the dress. Ron’s dress robes were the same color and as he mentioned, better than two years before in their fourth year. 

“I'm coming,” Harry said with a sigh, butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

Down in the common room, Harry sat near the fire, waiting for Ginny to descend the stairs. His hands were cold and clammy, every few minutes he would wipe them on his robes. 

Harry heard footsteps and looked up. He stood as Ginny came into view and his breath caught in his throat. Ginny was in a beautiful gold and blue gown. The top part was gold with gemstones woven in the fabric. The bottom was a royal blue, which puffed out and seemed to sparkle as though stars themselves were sewn into the dress. Her hair was pinned up with wisps of curls that framed her face. Her lips a ruby red. Her mask the same colors as her dress.

“Hi Harry,” Ginny said softly, almost shyly. 

“Hi-hi Ginny. Y-you look amazing.” Harry said, his voice cracking. 

Ginny blushed as Harry took her by the hand and they left for the Great Hall. 

**oOo**

As the band played soft music and Harry and Ginny swayed to the beat, Harry couldn’t think of anything other than kissing her. They hadn’t done much talking as both were too nervous or too shy to say anything. It didn’t help that Ron kept side-eyeing them making Hermione smack him on the arm while scolding him. 

Harry looked down and said, “You truly look amazing tonight, Ginny. Thank you for being my date.” Ginny had been watching the crowd. When she turned to reply, Harry bent down and placed his lips softly on hers. Stunned, Ginny pulled back. 

“I’m-i’m sorry,” Harry said looking away, a bit hurt. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“I was just surprised is all. I've been wanting to do that all night.” She pulled his face down and kissed him so passionately he almost didn’t hear Ron say, “bloody hell…”

**Author's Note:**

> The Coordinators and writer would like to thank you for supporting us and the contest xo


End file.
